Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida cultivar xe2x80x98Kiefuterxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant, botanically known as Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kiefuterxe2x80x99.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Fuchsia cultivars with compact plant habit and numerous attractive flower coloration.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 of a proprietary selection Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida identified as code number 6249-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida identified as code number 6229-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Kiefuter was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings taken at Venhuizen, The Netherlands, since 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Kiefuter has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and daylength, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kiefuterxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kiefuterxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Fuchsia cultivar:
1. Upright and pendulous plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and full plant growth habit.
3. Numerous light pink and purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Fuchsia differ from the parent selections primarily in flower coloration.